Pixietown
by ThatGuy12345
Summary: When the pixies try to take over Toontown, will Flippy and the gang stop them? Or will the happy world of fun and games come to an end? Rated K   for extremely mild violence and language.
1. Warning and Disclaimer

**Warning: **I used 0-4 OCs, depending on when you count as an OC. I also used 0-1 OOC. Also depending on what you think an OOC is.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda DO appear in the story, so don't worry about that.

This is my FIRST FanFic, so it's not my fault if it's not technically "good".

On the other hand, it _is _mine, and I _did _make it.

On the _other_ hand…..

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own FOP, Toontown, or any characters or products endorsed/affiliated by/with them.

And, with that, our story begins...


	2. Meet the Pixies

"Quick, Sanderson, PING us out of this rocket before we crash into Pixies, Inc." HP requested.

Wait, I'm sorry, you have no idea what any of that means, do you?

HP and Sanderson were both head of a corporate magic industry titled "Pixies, Inc." Pixies, Inc is a company run entirely by Pixies, who, like fairies, are creatures who can grant any wish with the wave of a magic wa- err, cell phone.

However, _un_like fairies, pixies treated magic as if it were a business, not as a power, and _definitely _not as a tool for fun.

HP and Sanderson are the co-managers of Pixies, Inc.

All pixies look and sound exactly like Sanderson: square head; pointy cap; black hair; gray suit; a black tie; black, pointy shoes; very, _very_ dark sunglasses; and kind of a Ben Stein voice. HP, on the other hand, was the only pixie who looked different. He, instead, had a much _bigger_ hat; regular glasses; grey eyes; and the same suit and tie. Oh, and they both had wings. Square ones.

Anyway, back to the story, the pixies had once again tried and FAILED to take over Fairy World, got stuffed into a rocket by an extremely buff fairy named Jorgen Von Strangle, and were now hurdling towards Pixies, Inc at break-neck speed.

"Quick, Sanderson, PING us out of this rocket before we crash into Pixies, Inc." HP requested.

"Um… HP, I don't think that-"

"Sanderson, please, don't question me. Just do as you're told."

"But-"

"SANDERSON!"

This was this the first time HP had ever yelled at Sanderson. In fact, Sanderson thought that this may be the only time HP had ever yelled _at all._

So Sanderson quickly PING!ed the two of them back to their headquarters- only to have it completely blown up.

…

After kicking some random pixie out of their building, Sanderson pulled out his grey laptop, while HP was raiding the fridge and pulled out a carton of some grey beverage and poured himself a glass.

HP started sipping it and floated over to Sanderson, who was typing something on his computer.

"What are you doing on there?" HP asked, curiously.

Without looking up from his laptop, Sanderson turned around on the grey swivel chair that was currently facing the wall and started to explain.

"I'm sick and tired of us _constantly_ trying and failing to take over Fairy World, so I've decided that, maybe, if we can't make one world boring, why not try _another?_" Sanderson explained.

"Interesting…..but which one?"

"The internet! But, of course, we can't take over the _whole _internet at once, so I decided, why not start at the most fun place? And by that, I mean Toontown!"

"Hmm…. I like it. Taking over the most fun place in the most fun area…."

Sanderson finally looked up from his computer and looked at HP.

"Exactly. _And_ I've already made an account, and uploaded a special virus that allows us to hack into the system using our bodies." (A/N: I know, it sounds stupid, but it was the best thing I could think of, ok?)

"Excellent. To Toontown we go!"


	3. The Bottom Feeder

"Excellent. To Toontown we go!"

Sanderson pressed the RETURN button on his keyboard, and the two were zapped and teleported to Toontown-it really hurt. You could tell because they were both screaming like 5-year-old girls.

…

After about 5 minutes of agony, the infamous pixies were finally in Silly Street, Toontown.

While the pixies were trying to figure out how to take over this world of fun and happiness, a Bottom Feeder had spotted them.

"_Whoa, those are some strange looking toons! Oh well. A toon's a toon, right?_ _Better go rough 'em up._" the Bottom Feeder thought.

The Bottom Feeder ran over to them.

"What are you toons doing floatin'?" the Bottom Feeder inquired, confused.

"Toons? I think you have us confused with someone else. We're _pixies._" HP corrected.

"Pixies? You mean the girly, magical, floaty things?"

"I don't think _you're _in any position to call someone girly, Mr. Purple Skin." Sanderson said, slightly angry.

The Bottom Feeder was starting to turn red, out of both embarrassment and anger.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't care. I just-"

"Oh, shut up, you virtual tin can" HP said, clearly almost infuriated with the cog's meddling.

"Wait, back it up, _virtual?_" The cog asked, with one eyebrow raised on _virtual_.

"Wow, you're really naïve, aren't you?" HP laughed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"THIS. IS. A. GAME. It isn't _real._"

"Right. Insane 'Pixie.'"

"Alright, I think I've had enough. Bye."

"Bye? What do you-?"

Before the suited purple robot could finish it's question, he was pinged away by HP's cell phone.

"Where did you send him?" Sanderson asked HP

"Let's just say he's…. _underground_ for now."


	4. Flippy's Secret

"Let's just say he's…. _underground_ for now."

…

Flippy, the blue dog with an orange shirt with two red stripes through it and purple shorts that ran Toontown, was playing paddle-ball—with his nose. He had tied a string to his nose, and on the other end, was a red ball.

"Sir! Sir!" Sally, an English, 19-ish, cyan rabbit called to Flippy, running in through the door.

Flippy had been by himself for about an hour, so when he heard his secretary call to him, he jumped a mile high—and fell on the floor, bottom first.

He poked his eyes out from under his desk.

"Yes?" he said nervously, hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"Sir, _pixies_ are trying to take over Toontown!"

"Pixies? As in the girly, magical, floaty things?" Flippy asked, his whole head and part of his neck now poking out of the desk.

"No, sir, _these _pixies are pretty much _just _like the cogs, only, well, they float."

Flippy hadn't noticed that Sally was wearing a grey suit, black tie and grey skirt instead of her classic pink dress with purple polka dots until just now.

Flippy jumped up onto his desk.

"They got to you?" Flippy asked.

Sally nodded.

He started pacing on his desk.

"I knew it! I _knew_ they would get tired of trying to take over Fairy World! I knew they would try to take over they internet. _And_ I knew that they would start here! What I _didn't_ know is that it would happen so _soon_!"

"Sir, what are you talking about?"

Flippy sighed. "I didn't really want to say anything, but I guess I would have to tell you at some point, anyway." He sighed again. "_I'm_ a pixie!"

Flippy opened a drawer, pushed a button, and there was a sudden "DUN DUN DUN!"

"Wha-what? You can't be a pixie! Pixies are boring and have square heads! You're a fun loving, round-headed, blue dog!"

Flippy pulled out a cell phone from his back pocket, and, PING!, he was a pixie!

Sally gasped under her breath. "He _is _a pixie" she whispered.

"Yes. Now let me explain to you. You see, when I worked at Pixies, Inc, I was the one who was supposed to approve or deny wishes. For instance, if a wish were fun, say, giant teddy bear, I would DENY it. But if it were boring, say, president of a major construction company I would have to APPROVE.

It was so _boring_ though, just putting stamps on everything, I decided to run away, and make my _own _virtual world with my _own_ identity, with the help of these two fairies….. Wosma and Cando?" Flixie explained

"Wait….virtual?" Sally asked, confused.

Flippy sighed again…..again.

"Yes, Sally, Toontown isn't real. The cogs aren't real."

Flippy bit his lip and said "You're….you're not real. It's all fake."

Sally started to cry a bit.

"So-so you've been keeping this a secret from the toons all these years?"

"Well, actually, just you. Everyone else already knew… it's a game, Sally."

She started to cry harder. She REALLY hoped that this was all a joke. That Flippy would shout "just kidding!" and she would have to take off one of her gloves and smack him with it. But he didn't. So she couldn't

There was a very long and awkward pause between them, until HP and Sanderson slammed the doors to the Toon Hall open.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our old pal Flippy. How did we know we would find _you _here, Mr. I left Pixies, Inc for something far less important?" HP said sarcastically.

"Yipes! The pixies!" Flippy screamed, his fur and ears raised.

He put his glove on his desk, and a trap door opened beneath him.

"Chicken." Sally commented. She turned around. "Alright, what do you two _goons_ want?" She asked, angry from what both Flippy and the pixies had just done.

"Now, now, no need to be hostile." Sanderson said, trying to calm her down.

Sally slapped him with her glove, just like she almost did with Flippy.

"I thought I asked you idiots a question. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

HP ignored her. "Sanderson's right. There's no reason to be mad at us. We just want to turn you into one of us."

Sally raised an eyebrow and started tapping her foot, still holding her glove in her hand. "What if I don't _want _to be one of you?"

"Well, then I guess that's just too bad, isn't it?" Sanderson said, rubbing his now bright red cheek.

(A/N: Does he even have a cheek? Whatever. Shut up.)

"What are you-?"

She was an interrupted by a PING!

"Wha-what's on my back?"

"Pixie wings!" said an unfamiliar, female-sounding voice behind her.


	5. New Old Friends

"Yipes! The pixies!" Flippy screamed, his fur and ears raised.

He put his glove on his desk, and a trap door opened beneath him.

He fell down an extremely long, winding tube. As he fell, he went through loops the loops, twisters, and quite a few other things that probably don't even have a name.

When he finally got out of the tube, he landed in a pile of old junk with a loud "Oof!"

He jumped out and started walking on old memories: old cog parts, rejected gags, boxes he never unpacked from Pixies, Inc, broken cell phones, a complaint letter he almost gave to HP before he left, rejected Toontown blueprints, and, to top it all off, moldy food and spider webs.

"Man, I remember this old stuff. Well, except for this food." He said, picking up an old sandwich.

"Yuck." He said, tossing it on the mountainous pile.

He ran over to a lever, under it, it said: **IN CASE OF PIXIES, PULL THIS THING**. Which is exactly what he did.

There was a big POOF! and four figures appeared

"And—what the?" An 11-year-old Timmy Turner said, confused.

Timmy, a young, buck-toothed (teethed?), pink-hatted, pink-_shirted_, blue-jeaned 11-year-old boy, was just in the middle of making a wish, when he suddenly noticed he was standing on a pile of garbage.

"Where theheck are we?" Timmy asked, slightly angry.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! We're at the Dimmsdale dump!" Cosmo, Timmy's dim-witted fairy said.

Cosmo is a fairy with frazzled green hair, green eyes, black pants, a square black tie, and a white tee.

"No, you idiot! We're in Toontown! The place _we_ created!" Wanda explained, hitting him in the head with her wand.

Wanda is also one of Timmy's fairies, and Cosmo's wife. She has pink swirly hair, wears a yellow tee, and, like her husband, wears black pants.

"Poof?" Poof asked.

"That's because you weren't born yet, Poofy" Wanda explained.

Poof is both Cosmo and Wanda's son and the youngest fairy to date. He's shaped like a ball, has tiny arms and legs, purple footy pajamas, and has a rattle instead of a wand.

"Wow, this is little baby Poof?" Flippy asked, walking over to Timmy's god brother.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Timmy asked, with slightly more anger than before.

Wanda floated down to Timmy.

"Timmy, we're in Toontown. Cosmo and I created it for Flippy years ago, back when he quit Pixies, Inc. Ever since then, Flippy and the rest of the toons have resided here, safe from the pixies and their boring ways." Wanda explained.

"That's right! But the pixies have recently started attacking us, and I don't know how to stop them!" Flippy said.

"But if you used to work for them, wouldn't you know their weaknesses by now?" Timmy asked.

"No! I've been in Toontown for years with no pixies! Meanwhile, you guys fight them five times a month… or something!" Flippy explained

Just then, Flippy's eyes began bulge out.

"Sally!" Flippy yelled, jumping up in the air. He pushed a button on his cell phone, and PING!, they were in his office.

"Wha-what's on my back?" Sally inquired, slightly fearful.

"Pixie wings!" Timmy called to her.

"Oh, Sanderson, look who it is. Our old enemies, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda." HP said, smiling.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have a world to bore-ify." Sanderson explained. And with a PING! they were both gone, doors now closed.

Flippy ran over to the doors, put his feet on the walls, and tried to pull them open, but they wouldn't budge.

"They're locked." Flippy said

"Oh, yeah right, weakling." Sally said. She pushed Flippy out of the way, put her other glove on, and tried opening them. Didn't budge.

Sally faced Flippy, closed her eyes, and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Flippy, it looks like you were telling the truth for once."

Flippy sighed. She wouldn't let that go, would she?

"I know! Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish we were out of Toon Hall!" Timmy wished.

So they waved their wands (and rattle) and…..it failed?

"Oh no! Toon Hall must have a magic _lock!_ Which means—"

Before Wanda could finish, there was a PING! And Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof lost their crowns, wings, and wands (and rattle)!

"I know! Sally, why don't you fly us through the roof?" Flippy suggested.

Sally was a bit hesitant- both because she thought it was dangerous and _Flippy_ suggested it. But she eventually she agreed- only to fall, get knocked unconscious, and have her head bleed.

"I-is she….dead?" Flippy asked.


	6. The Big Small Fight

"I-is she….dead?" Flippy asked, extremely worried.

…

After about two hours, Sally woke up with some slight double vision.

"Sally! You're alive! Thank GOODNESS!" Flippy exclaimed.

Flippy had been watching over her, looking out for any movement by her.

"Of course I'm alive!" Sally yelled, sitting up.

"Hey! That's now way to talk to your creator! Especially after he saved your life!" Flippy snapped.

"Really? Because last time _I _checked, _Cosmo and Wanda _created me. And how did _you_ save my life?" Sally corrected him.

"Who do you think wrapped that cast around your head?" Flippy smirked, crossing his arms.

Now that he mentioned it, Sally _did_ notice the cast, which explained why her ears were flopped down.

"Oh, right. You wrapped a giant piece of toilet paper around my head. Let's just make you a doctor then, hmm?"

Timmy tried changing the subject before they started socking each other.

"Sally! Your wings! You could fly us outta here!"

Sally gasped. "You're right!"

So she grabbed Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy by the arm, Poof by the….head? and Flippy by the ear.

"Ow! My ear!"

"Shut up!"

So the six of them rose up and up and up….. and they couldn't believe their eyes!

"I can't believe my eyes!" Cosmo said.


	7. UnExpected Surprise

"I can't believe my eyes!" Cosmo said.

No one could. The once fun, happy, smiley Toontown was now a grey, boring, corporate wasteland. The grass was replaced with dark-colored pavement, Goofy's Gag Shop was replaced with an unidentifiable grey building, the once fun and cool trolley that lead to mini games was now a grey car that just went in circles, and the streets were all renamed Boring Street and had a picture of either Sanderson or HP, and all the toons were required to have grey fur and a grey suit, even the classic characters!

"Wow, the pixies sure can do a lot in two hours." Cosmo said.

"Oh my gosh! My town! It's ruined!" Flippy exclaimed, ignoring Cosmo.

Sally flew down and let go of everyone.

"I have an idea! Maybe we could ask a toon where the pixies went! Then, when we find the pixies, we could shut them down!" Cosmo explained

"Wow, Cosmo, that was actually….smart!" Wanda said, shocked.

"I have jelly in my brain!" Cosmo yelled. He put his finger in his ear- and out came grape jelly.

"Aaaand smartness is gone." Timmy said with an upset look on his face.

Ignoring Wanda, and Cosmo's last comment, Sally walked over to a monkey toon and asked where she might find the pixies.

A red dot appeared on the grey monkey's face, and he started to sweat.

"I, uh, I don't know. Sorry. B-but my friend Lenny, he's a bear, he might know." He explained with a gulp.

"Oh. Ok. Where is he?" Sally said with a sigh.

Suddenly, the red dot on his face got brighter, which made him run away, screaming like a little girl. Toon. Girl toon. Little girl toon. Shut up. Ok.

Sally walked over to the rest of the crew…..people.

"He said to talk to some bear named 'Lenny.' And he had this really gross pimple." Sally explained.

"Did he tell you where to find this 'Lenny'?" Wanda asked.

"Nope. He just ran away. It was kind of weird." Sally explained.

"I guess we should start looking, then." Flippy suggested.

Little did they know that the "pimple" wasn't really a pimple at all.


	8. Wild Goose Chase

"I guess we should start looking, then." Flippy suggested.

…

After searching around for about an hour, they finally found a bear toon named Lenny in HP's Dock-which looked like Pixietown Central, except was filled with contaminated water and was severely lacking a boat of any kind. How did they know his name was Lenny? They asked him.

"Where are the pixies?" Sally asked him.

The same red dot appeared in the same exact spot on his face. He started to sweat the same way, and he had the same quivery voice.

"Th-the pixies? Haven't seen them. Sorry. B-but you could ask my friend. She's in Sanderson's Melodyland."

Just as Lenny finished, with two loud PING!s, every toon in Toontown gained a grey pointy hat and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Wow. This looks stupid." Sally said. With that, she took it off, only to have it PING! back on the cast on her head again.

"Could you at least tell us what kind of toon she is?"

But before he could say another word, the red dot got brighter, and he ran away.

So they went down the one of the Boring Streets (lucky guess) that led to Sanderson's Melodyland. But the streets were the same as the playground!

Same grey sky, same dark pavement, same grey buildings!

…

When they got to Sanderson's Melodyland (which looked _exactly_ the same as Pixietown Central), they started asking every girl toon there, but they all didn't answer, except for one who said they should ask someone else, but after she said that, all the toons got square heads and black, pointy shoes.

After that, Wanda went into deep thinking.

"If my hunch is correct, which it usually is, the _next_ step is the toons turning into full blown pixies!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Pffft, yeah, _I_ could've said _that._" Cosmo bragged.

"Right. Like any of you three could come up with _that._" Wanda said sarcastically.

Timmy, Poof, and Cosmo started drooling.

"Wait, I'm going to actually _turn into_ a pixie? But I hate boring!" Sally said.

Then she began to cry again. Flippy walked over to her.

"Sally, it's okay. Being a pixie isn't _that_ bad. There are some upsides."

When Flippy said that, she quickly went from sad to angry.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm going to believe the guy that's been _lying_ to me for the past eight years _and_ someone who left Pixies, Inc. because it was too boring that there are _upsides_ to being a pixie!" Sally yelled.

"Ok, I'm beginning to _hate_ you! You're so mad just because I was trying to make you _happy_ by telling you that you were _real_! I mean, no one wants to know that they're not real from the very start, right? Don't you remember _Pinocchio_? _He_ wanted to be real! I thought _you_ would, too! But I guess not!" Flippy yelled.

But what had happened next made Flippy wish he didn't say that.


	9. Sellbots? Or Pixies?

But what had happened next made Flippy wish he didn't say that.

Every toon in Pixietown suddenly all became Pixies, including Sally.

"Hey! Why aren't you four pixies yet? Oh, well, doesn't matter, I'll just—" Sally started.

But then, Flippy jumped up, grabbed her/his (it's?) cell phone, said "Thank you" and PING!, they were next to a building that read "**SELLBOT **Pixie **HQ**, with the word "**SELLBOT**" crossed out, and "Pixie" written in red ink underneath it.

Everyone gulped in unison.

"I'll go first!" Cosmo exclaimed proudly.

He ran in-screamed like a little girl, got beat up-and ran out with a black eye and bloody nose.

"I think I'll stay out here with Poof." He said, and sat down next to him.

Flippy and Wanda both gulped again.

"Do-do you wanna go in first?" Flippy asked Wanda.

"Nope. Do y-you?"

"Oh, c'mon, ya wimps!" Timmy exclaimed, pushing them both inside.

As soon as they were both inside, they came face to face with a big, buff, pixie bodyguard. He should've beaten the three up for trespassing, but he couldn't hit a woman, he couldn't smack someone under aged, and he _certainly_ couldn't pummel a fellow pixie. So he just grunted for them to keep moving. Or go back. Whichever one.

As they kept on moving, they spotted a conveyor belt in the middle of the pit that _used_ to be a safe center from the cogs. The conveyor belt was pretty much a pile of scrap metal sliding in from a hole in the right side, a giant masher coming out from the abyss at the top, it heating up, going _back_ in the abyss, and thus making Sanderson bots with lasers for arms. They can fly, too. (thus XD)

"I can't believe it! Those weren't pimples at all! They were laser pointers!" Flippy said, shocked he didn't realize it before.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a PING!, and the three were gone!


	10. The Office No, Not That Office!

Then, all of a sudden, there was a PING!, and the three were gone!

…

Flippy, Timmy, and Wanda all appeared in a grey room with a grey desk and a grey swivel chair that HP was sitting in.

"Well, if it isn't _you_ again,_ trespassing _into my HQ!" HP exclaimed.

Flippy tried running over to HP and grabbing his phone, but before he could reach it, HP PING!ed up a cage big enough for all three of them.

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to fall for that?" he asked sarcastically, and started laugh.

"Welcome to….The Office!" HP yelled.

"I, uh, I'm actually too young to watch that show." Timmy explained.

HP, not knowing that Timmy was serious, turned _him_ into a pixie.

"Now it's_ your_ turn, Flippy and Wanda!" HP said, grinning from ear to ear.


	11. Pie Mines

"Now it's_ your_ turn, Flippy and Wanda!" HP said, grinning from ear to ear.

…

Meanwhile, underground, little did Flippy and Wanda know that _right under their feet, _all of the cogs were working in the pie mines.

"Boss, could we_ please_ have a break?" the same Bottom Feeder that had dissed them earlier asked.

"Hmmm… I'll tell you what. Everyone _else_ can take a break, while _you _keep working in the pie mines." Sanderson said with a smug grin.

That was it. The Bottom Feeder had had enough. He was_**really**_angry. So you know what he did?

He started screaming at him. While he used a "Mumbo Jumbo" attack (A/N: I know, that can only be used by a Double Talker. Just shut up). Do you know what happens when a cog uses a Mumbo Jumbo when he _screams? _Let'sjust say if you_ live,_ you're lucky. It's too bad Sanderson was lucky.

Sanderson's glasses were completely shattered; he had two black eyes, a _really_ bloody nose, all except three top teeth missing, his hat and clothes ripped, his wings were all wrinkled, and he was on the floor, knocked out.

While everyone was on their break doing whatever, Bottom Feeder escaped up the ladder.


	12. The Rescue

While everyone was on their break doing whatever, Bottom Feeder escaped up the ladder.

…

Wanda had already been pixie-fied, and it was Flippy's turn. Clearly there was no way to avoid becoming a pixie _permanently, _so Flippy just sat their, waiting for the doom that would inevitably follow (A/N: inevitably means without a doubt).

Just then, Bottom Feeder stormed out of the trap door—not knowing that HP, Flippy, and the pixie-fied versions of Timmy and Wanda were there. When he saw the phone pointed at Flippy, he knew what to do.

He grabbed the cell phone, PING!ed away the cage, and turned Timmy and Wanda back.

"Stop it! Gimme back my phone now!" HP demanded.

"Actually, I have a _better _idea!" Bottom Feeder said, grinning.

"Fine. Just _don't _give Pixietown back to the toons and make everything back to the way it was before Sanderson and I arrived!" HP said.

"Actually, I was gonna order Dominoe's. But _that's_ a better idea." Bottom Feeder said, grinning even harder.

He pushed a button, and with a loud PING!-possibly the loudest PING! ever- Pixietown was once again Toontown, Timmy, his fairies, and the pixies had gone, and the cogs were once again roaming the streets.

…

"Wow. That was amazing. It was as if the whole world was relieved of all its troubles with just one magical blow. Something like that." Flippy said amazed, once again back in his seat in Toon Hall, just where he was supposed to be.

Just then, he spotted Sally, just down the hallway.

"Hey, Sally!" he called to her.

She walked over to him.

"What do _you _want?" she asked unhappily, facing the other direction with her eyes closed and her eyebrows raised.

She was pretty much the same bunny she was during the adventure, except no cast and she was now in her classic pink with purple polka – dots dress.

But what Flippy said next would change how she saw him forever.


	13. The End or The Question

She was pretty much the same bunny she was during the adventure, except no cast and she was now in her classic pink with purple polka – dots dress.

But what Flippy said next would change how she saw him forever.

"Sally, I never thought I'd feel this way about you before. In fact, I didn't realize it until you were knocked out for two hours. But now I do. Sally, even though you're a creation created by my two best friends, and I'm a real-as-life-itself pixie (A/N: I know pixies aren't real. I'm not stupid.),

I want… I want to be your boyfriend (A/N: I know it's cheesy. But I wanted a really happy ending.)"

Sally turned as red as she could, being cyan and all.

"But what about what you said about hating me?"

"It was a lie. I just got frustrated with you. None of that was true."

"Oh, Flippy. The truth is, I really like you, too."

It was Flippy's turn to blush.

"But I thought you were frustrated with me about not telling you that you were fake."

" I only was frustrated because I thought it meant there was no longer any chance of us being together. I wished you would've told me _before _I started liking you. The truth is, I've liked for the most part of me being your assistant."

Just then, she smiled at him for the first time that day.

"So pretty much your whole life, huh?"

She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

(A/N: So that's the story! Hope ya liked it! If you did, feel free to tell what I did right! If you didn't, please tell my why! Remember, as with anyone's first FanFic, constructive criticism is both accepted and encouraged. Just don't say the story moves too fast. I know that, and I'm working on it. Or you can tell me that. I don't care. Oh! Before I forget, I made an extremely short epilogue, so feel free to check that out! Good night! [It's night where I am right now.])


	14. Epilouge

HP walked over to Sanderson with his grey juice after a failed attempt of taking over Toontown.

"What are doing on the internet _again_?" HP asked.

"Checking out Club Penguin."


End file.
